Ryan
" All of you need to leave. Now. " - '''Ryan' 'Ryan Mordecai Kingsrod''' was born on December 2, 1997 in Princeton, New Jersey, although primarily raised in Piscataway, New Jersey. He is twenty-two years old, biracial, and as well as the current vessel of HABIT to date. As of right now, he is currently alive and trapped inside an unknown home located in Piscataway, his home town. History PRE - GAME. It is uncertain how Ryan met HABIT or came to be his vessel. To his word, he said that he has "known him for a couple of months now", though HABIT counters this later on on January 26, saying that "HE HAS BEEN BULLSHITTING YOU BY SAYING HE'S KNOWN ME FOR A FEW MONTHS. HE'S LYING TO YOU." Whatever it is, Ryan has been lying to the Rabbits, and perhaps even lying about more than we think. During the pre-trial period, he seems to be adamant on how the rabbits have made a mistake and how they shouldn't have come join the server. He continuously speaks about his current situation, specifically about him being trapped in his house, noticing that there were clothes that didn't belong to him and not recognizing the establishment. He expresses his uneasiness about this, even stating "they were people that lived here. where are they?" Prophet, one of the mods, says that they're dead, which he seems to acknowledge. It can be suspected that HABIT did something to the former inhabitants, though it is uncertain what. Ryan seems to be reading often, as he states that he is currently reading House of Leaves and the Everyman Play, and even sends a picture of his copy of House of Leaves. Rabbit #07 says that they found the fact that Ryan was reading House of Leaves to be interesting. Ryan doesn't necessarily understand how the fact he was reading HoL to be interesting, and #07 dismisses it. Eventually he managed to escape the house by somehow easing through the dog door of the home, only to once again find himself trapped inside the establishment. He expresses clear frustration about this. There was a voice call on Jan. 26, and after a few hours, Ryan joined in, though his mic appeared to be distorted and glitchy. It is uncertain on how this happened, but apparently it hurt the ears of many other rabbits and moderators in the voice call. On the same day, the Man joins the chat. HABIT, angry about this circumstance and realizing the Man was in Ryan's vicinity, inhabited Ryan's body and forced him to fight the Man. As stated by HABIT, "RYAN'S FUCKING INTESTINES SPILLED OUT". He doesn't seem to remember this, but he does feel horrible afterwards. Ryan enters an Angora voice chat. Evan from EverymanHYBRID is mentioned and Ryan once again asks who Evan is. Maddie, Eyesore's vessel, asks that they do not talk about Evan, but Ryan continues to push for answers. #48 and #20 hesitate, but they explain that Evan was the previous vessel of HABIT. #20 asks if Ryan has watched EverymanHYBRID, to which Ryan responds with no, much to both #20 and #48's surprise. During the call, Ryan goes to the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel and goes through the videos with skepticism. But upon noticing that HABIT is mentioned in one of the videos titles and notices HABIT's typing style, he begins watching the videos during the call. He's clearly distressed by this, and immediately asks if Evan is alive. #20 explains the EMH crew's situation, saying that Evan is dead, but he is alive in another iteration. Ryan is still distressed by this and uneasy, stating that "he doesn't understand". After a few moments, Ryan says that he needs to leave and does leave the voice chat. In the "updates" channel, Ryan says that he is going to look for answers soon after leaving the call. A day later, he makes his Tumblr blog 'guilt-recorded'. He watches the EverymanHYBRID series, hoping for answers, only to receive more questions. On the day of the Trials, he holds a group chat at 6:00 PM EST on February 1, one hour before the Trials began. Though, the voice chat quickly dispersed and he talked with a few Angoras in the Angora voice channel. HABIT appears to be listening in, given the messages he puts in the announcements channel, mostly pertaining to #48 and #20. This is strange, given that HABIT was not in the call at that time. However, someone does suggest that given that Ryan is HABIT's vessel, Ryan could be an unknowing outlet to HABIT, which means HABIT may know more than we suspect, and watching the rabbits' moves through Ryan. When Trial One is released, he, along with Maddie and other Angoras, joke about HABIT wanting an excuse to have fanart. TRIAL ONE On his Tumblr, Ryan wishes the rabbits luck. Early in the day, Ryan posts in the discussion channel, saying that the server would not believe what he just found. In the server, he posts a picture of a Grindhouse's Death Proof hat, saying that he thought the hat was out of production. He says he doesn't remember having the hat or even seeing it in the house. He tries it on, and says that it goes well with his hair style. He's clearly going to be keeping it. #20 mentions having a dream about trees and the Man, and Ryan jumps in, stating that he too has seen the Man. When #20 says that it is their duty to stop the sickness, Ryan mentions that he believes he's failed at doing so. He never does says why he believes he's failed at spreading the sickness, as HABIT immediately takes over, remarking how Ryan doesn't like talking about how. An ordeal concerning #20 and the Man occurs, with #20 wanting to see what would happen when the Man is isolated with one of the rabbits. With #20 updating the mute voice channel about how he feels, the Man is unmuted, with strange audio such as breathing, static, and screaming can be heard before settling for an uneasy ambiance. Man says "Found you" in the chat and both the Man and #20 leave, sending the chat in a panic about what to do. Ryan steps in, clearly distressed and asks why no one could move #20 to another chat, with Maddie explaining that she couldn't -- the server's settings were being manipulated. Ryan gets angry about this, only for HABIT to step in to have a say so. When #32 asks what has happened, Ryan claims that #20 has been "snatched" and when other rabbits suggest they try and hunt down the Man, Ryan says they couldn't, explaining that it is like a god with abilities far beyond regular human extent. He steps away from the chat, stressed, claiming he needed a drink. Personality Ryan appears to be a pessimistic, exhausted individual, and often dismisses stuff easily. Though, despite his pessimistic and exhausted attitude, he can hold a good conversation, and is often seen having voice calls with the other rabbits. He seems to be quite reserved and doesn't speak much about his former life and rarely about his family. He can be a strong-willed individual when the situation calls for it and quite assertive instead of passive. He's intuitive, and comes to conclusions quickly. It's not easy for him to trust, clearly. Abilities WORK IN PROGRESS. Relationships HABIT Ryan holds an extreme dislike for HABIT, openly referring to him as a "demon pissbaby", "bastard man", and "a big boy with big knives and big personality". His history with HABIT is still unclear but what is known is that HABIT chose him as a vessel. How Ryan came to be his vessel and why HABIT chose him is still unknown. Ryan clearly hates being inhabited, clear as he refers to it as having his body being "hijacked". At one point, he even asks HABIT if "his girlfriend dumped him in ninth grade", and calls him an incel. [[Man|'Man']] Given the Man's cryptic messages and the way that Ryan has spoken of him, it is clear that Ryan knows the Man. When #20 shares his story of the Man and the trees, Ryan replies, saying "no wonder I've always hated trees", and even asks #20 how long he has seen the Man. In another reply, #20 says that he figures it is their duty to "keep the sickness from spreading." Ryan replies pessimistically, noting that he feels like he's failed that role. When asked when he meant, he says he didn't like to talk about it, to which HABIT takes over and says "OF COURSE HE DOESN'T." It is still unclear what their history is. Trivia * Ryan is transgender and bisexual. * In college, he studied political science and economics. * He likes Twenty One Pilots and Panic! At The Disco. * His ears are pierced. * According to him, he has been surviving off of chips, Pepsi, and frozen Chinese food. * Yes. He did manage to eat five Egg McMuffins, five hashbrowns, and two packs of ten-piece chicken nuggets. * He appears to like the book House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski. * Upon searching for answers, Ryan creates a Tumblr blog called "guilt-recorded". The username may mean something. * Given the multiple references to tarot cards and the empathsis on the Hanged Man, it can be inferred that Ryan is the Hanged Man. It can also be inferred that he is the Hermit as well.